Shh
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Hogwarts!AU. "Yeah, she's abnormally bright for a Hufflepuff." Percy agreed, pulling his potions textbook out. "Merlin, this is why picking up Ravenclaws is much easier." "Acting stupid isn't much of a reach for you, Jackson." Jason counted which his cousin glared at. Jeyna.


Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: I'm the procrastinating queen! Another tumblr prompt and jeyna story! I have a super soft spot for Hogwarts!AU and originally had one planned for the not-so-near future. **I am Thalia daughter of Zeus **would know. This was seriously bugging me on the bus ride home and I had to write it. Last one for this week. But keep sending prompts and request via tumblr. Read, review, favorites. Thanks!

Prompt: Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Reyna and Ravenclaw!Jason, Jason is trying to invite Reyna to Hogsmeade and Percy (his Hufflepuff cousin) teases him non-stop after.

Shh

"How about asking her to tutor you?" Percy suggested, following his blond cousin in from the cold. Advanced Care of Magical Creatures was still held in the snow despite the groans of the sixth year students. Jason shook his blond head, shaking the snow from his light locks. Percy ruffled his dark hair, tugging at his yellow and black striped scarf. "Reyna is really smart."

"Hey Percy, what color is my scarf?" Jason asked in a sarcastic tone, waving the fabric at the Hufflepuff. Percy caught the end, studying the colors playing along with his cousin.

"I have to say it's a rather fashionable shade of blue." Percy commented, pouting a bit as he tugged the end. "I'm a little jealous." The two cousins laughed as they walked down the huge halls of Hogwarts. Students were leaving various classrooms, heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. Jason waved at a few fellow Ravenclaws before leading Percy towards the library.

"Sadly, this prevents me from acting stupid." Jason murmured, pushing the large double-doors open. The library was quiet with students wandering between the shelves. Large bookshelves towered over the two as they walked deeper into the library. The Hogwarts library was Jason's second home at school, a second home for any Ravenclaw student. Jason set his bag down on his usual table, trying not to look at the girl they were just discussing about. Reyna sat at her spot beside the window. She tutored during lunch, helping the younger students, mostly Hufflepuffs.

"Yeah, she's abnormally bright for a Hufflepuff." Percy agreed, pulling his potions textbook out. "Merlin, this is why picking up Ravenclaws is much easier."

"Acting stupid isn't much of a reach for you, Jackson." Jason counted which his cousin glared at. Percy was in a stable relationship with Annabeth Chase, Jason's fellow housemate. The Ravenclaw pulled out his Advanced Potions textbook as well, flipping through the pages as he pondered his problem. The Hogsmeade weekend was coming up soon and Jason been trying to figure out a way to ask Reyna. "Come on Percy, you're my cousin."

"And she's my housemate. House loyalty overrules family. Sorry cuz." Percy replied, tilting back in his chair. Jason took his frustration on the textbook, turning the page angrily. Percy fiddled with his wand, creating paper animals from Jason's loose parchment. "I'm not exactly sure if I want Reyna to date you." Jason glared at him, unconsciously performing wand-less magic. A slight gust blew towards Percy, nearly tipping the boy out of his chair. "Hey!"

"Shhhs" came from various parts of the library accompanied by glares. Jason placed his finger in front of his lips, smirking at the grumbling Percy. He peeked over towards Reyna, noticing the raven-haired girl was glancing at them with curious eyes. She wore a flattering gray jumper, making her Hufflepuff tie stand out even more. Her dark hair was pinned up with her wand, a cute style a few girls adopted lately. Perched on her nose was a pair of reading glasses, a look Jason liked very much. She rolled her eyes and turned to her tutee with a hint of a smile.

"Salazar balls. You're not getting brownie points, cuz." Percy hissed as he sat properly. Jason gave him an apologetic smile before focusing on his paper. Percy sighed, looking over at his housemate with concern sea-green eyes. "At least that Slytherin creep isn't bothering her anymore." Jason's quill slipped, leaving a nasty dark mark on his notes. A pair of bright blue eyes looked up at Percy who realized his slip. "Oops."

"Talk." Jason demanded, focusing on his cousin. "Now." Percy ran his fingers through his hair, silently scolding his big mouth. Jason was a strong wizard but his emotions tend to rule his magic like any young wizard. Percy could feel the air chill a few degrees as Jason tried to contain his magic.

"Hey, calm down." Percy hissed, looking around. Jason took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Reyna, watching as she laughed and ruffled the amber haired girl beside her. Just knowing she was nearby helped him reel in his magic. "Merlin, Jason, be careful."

"Sorry." He whispered, running his fingers over his face. "What happened?"

"I shouldn't be talking about this." Percy started, loosening his striped tie. "It was something Glover and I overhead while in the Common Room. Reyna and Gwen were chatting. Apparently, Octavian thought he could chat her up during Study of Ancient Runes. I didn't get many details."

"And?" Jason pushed. Octavian was a slimy Slytherin who slithered around blackmailing students. He weaseled his way to prefect, meaning he had duties with Reyna sometimes. The thought of that little snake near her made Jason's stomach roll and fists clench.

"Frank and I offered to rough him up a bit but Reyna said she handled it herself. She could always take care of herself." Percy finished fondly, smilingly proudly at his housemate. Jason nodded his head, turning to observe the girl at the corner of his eye. "This is getting ridiculous. Come with me." Percy ordered, grabbing Jason's arm and pulled him towards Reyna's table. "Hey Rey," the girl and her tutee looked up at the boys.

"Percy, Jason, hi. Having fun disturbing the peace?" She greeted, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. She smiled sweetly at the boys. "What can I help you with?"

"Jason has a question about the Potions essay." Percy said, pointing to his cousin.

"I do?" Jason echoed stupidly which Percy elbowed him for. "Ow… I do."

"How rare for a Ravenclaw." Reyna teased, leaning her chin against her hand, dark eyes twinkling with amusement. Jason looked away, running his fingers through his hair, trying not to blush. He could feel his heart beat rapidly against his chest, faster than normally. His mouth felt dry and he wetted his lips constantly.

"I know, right? Well, good luck." Percy wished as he patted Jason's back before dashing back to their table.

"Percy!" Jason shouted before a round of 'shhs' silenced him. Reyna covered her mouth, trying not to giggle too loudly. Jason was going to kill his cousin, a slow and very painful death. "Um…" He started as Reyna looked patiently at the Ravenclaw with an amuse smile.

"Reyna?" The cute third-year girl, Julia, tugged at her tutor's sleeve. "Am I doing this right?" Reyna placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder as she read over the problem. Curiously, Jason peeked over the girls' shoulders, peeking at the problem. It looked like the intro Arithmancy course.

"Would you like to help, Airhead?" Jason jumped at the sound of Reyna's voice, realizing he was hovering over the girls. Julia looked up at him with big brown eyes.

"Anything for this cutie." He replied, squeezing Julia's shoulder before looking at the rows of clear concise rows of numbers. "It looks good, kiddo." He complimented, patting Julia's long hair. The third-year beamed as she gathered her things and ran off. Jason took her seat, watching the younger Hufflepuff weave through the tables. "Cute kid. Airhead?" Reyna laughed, shaking her head as she turned towards him, tucking a stray piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Whenever I talk to you, it seems like there's only air in here." Reyna answered, tapping his forehead. Her touch was light and teasing as she grinned at him. Jason opened his mouth, not sure what to say to her exactly. She blinked at him. "Jason, do you want a kiss?"

"What?" Jason pushed back instinctively, nearly falling out of his chair if he didn't grab the table. A loud boisterous laugh, clearly Percy's, could be heard from across the hall before a silence spell was cast. Reyna looked confused by his outburst. "Did you say k-k-kiss?" His voice cracked slightly and his face flushed. God, it was like he was going through puberty again.

"Yeah, a kiss." She held up a silver foil-wrapped candy in front of Jason. "It's a Muggle chocolate one of my tutee gave me. Here." She took his hand, placed it there before turning around to look through her bag for something. Jason frowned at the sweet with a bit of disappointment.

"Thanks," he said absentmindedly, watching Reyna as she stood up and smooth her skirt down. She gave him a little smile before walking off. "Oh wait… Reyna… Will you go to Hogsmeade with me…?" He finished lamely as she walked away. She probably didn't hear his question. Jason groaned and buried his head in his arms, glaring at the sweet in his hand.

"Ha, ha, ha." Jason frowned as he heard Percy's breathy laugher. He sat in the chair across from Jason, taking deep breaths as he held his side. "Oh Merlin, that was pure galleons. My sides hurt so much. Ow…" Jason glared at his cousin regained his composure. "I had to silence myself. You Ravenclaws may be book smart but…" Percy broke into another fit of chuckles.

"I know. I know." Jason repeated, rubbing his face trying to get over the embarrassment. Percy wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned at his cousin. "I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Totally worth skipping lunch." Percy confirmed as he tucked his hands into his trouser's pocket. "Seriously, cuz, what happened?" Jason shrugged his shoulders, trying to put his feelings into coherent words.

"It's like my brain just turned into goop. All intelligent thoughts seem to disappear whenever Reyna's nearby."

"Hmm… must be difficult during exams then." Percy joked. "Sorry. Look, I'm just trying to figure out all of this. I mean, when did you notice Reyna?"

"Do you remember my fifth year?" Jason asked, tapping his fingers against the oak table. Percy nodded his head. Fifth year wasn't Jason's best. He got close to Leo and Piper, Gryffindor troublemakers who dragged him into their crazy shenanigans. He caused havoc, played pranks and nearly blew up the dungeon. "Well, I was serving detention with Professor Athena. It was a tutoring session for the younger students. Reyna was leading it. That's when I really _noticed _her. I mean, I've seen her around campus. Hell, all the guys in our year and above noticed her in fifth year." Reyna was a late bloomer and puberty was kind to her. Every guy in the castle noticed the quiet diligent Hufflepuff grew out of her lanky phase to the confident subtle curved woman. Jason shook his head, trying to remember the session. "Remember, I'm a Ravenclaw. Study sessions aren't exactly study sessions for us."

"Yeah, you guys take education a little too seriously." Percy commented, frowning. "Annabeth always seems drained after a study group."

"That's one thing I'm not proud of my house. We value our personal education over another. I've seen older Ravenclaw students hid each other's notes to try to get a better score. We're ruthless. But this session, it wasn't like that. I was a little thrown back. Students were actually helping each other learn instead of sabotaging each other. I was watching Reyna." Percy's eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his thick hair and Jason quickly backpedaled. "Not in a creepy way or anything like that. She was just moving around so much, helping everyone genuinely." Jason's voice softened as he remembered that day. "She was encouraging, patient with everyone and really wanted them to succeed. I could watch her all day, trying to figure out each little expression. I wanted to learn more about her. She's really beautiful, not only on the outside, but the inside as well. You don't meet many people like that." Percy smiled content with his cousin's answer. Jason felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he instinctively turned. His blue eyes widen as he felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheek. "Reyna?"

"Shhh." She leaned beside him with a happy expression. Her dark eyes shone as she squeezed his shoulder. "By the way, Airhead, I'll love to go to Hogsmeade with you."


End file.
